Saddle Sore
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan has some saddle issues that she tries to sort through herself, but in the end only richard can help


Title: Saddle Sore

Author: VirKatJol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kahlan has some saddle issues that she tries to sort through herself, but in the end only richard can help

Dislaimer: If I owned Richard and Kahlan they'd be having sex by now. A lot of it.

A/N: Dedicated to Phoenixcry cause she made me do a prompt and to vhari for setting the prompt up. Hope I did it justice for you!

The pounding between her thighs was getting intense.

Kahlan had been bounced around before, but today it was driving her mad. The muscles moving under hers and the way the wind was whipping her hair across her face. The heat that was rising up after a the hard journey was making her hot, and sticky with sweat.

She couldn't wait till she could get off, it had been such a long time, she was becoming sore from all the movement between her legs, "Gah!" she groaned out.

"What's wrong, Kahlan?" Richard asked. He glanced over at her with concern.

She made a face at him that clearly showed her disgust at the situation. "We've been riding so much in the last week," she began explaining her predicament, "That my thighs are starting to chaff and my whole body aches from the constant jarring of this dang horse's rough gaits!" reaching down, she rubbed the muscle on her thigh. Pressing down hard and then rolling her fist down to her knee, she moaned at the relief the small massage provided.

A look of anguish crossed over Richard's features as he watched her rub her own leg. He felt his lower half come to life. The riding was making him sore as well. "Perhaps we should stop and make camp?" he offered her the option to get off the horse earlier in the afternoon, instead of riding until dark like they were accustomed.

Lips turning up in a huge smile, Kahlan nodded enthusiastically. "If I remember correctly, there is a lake about a mile to the west. We can make camp there and maybe swim to work out the kinks from sitting on a horse all day." Her face lit up at the thought of not riding any longer. She turned her horse and sent him off in a canter, heading to their new camp.

Upon arriving, Richard quickly dismounted and hobbled his horse, so he wouldn't be able to wander too far. Glancing over at Kahlan, he saw pain in her features.

"Are you ok?"

Seeing her trying to swing her leg over the saddle was making him feel pain. He quickly moved to help her down. Reaching up he put his two large hands around her waist. "Let me do it for you." He frowned at the thought of how much pain she was in.

"Why didn't you say something earlier about how bad it was?"

"I didn't realize that it was this bad until I just tried to get down!" she snapped, but felt guilty as soon as the words had left her mouth. "Sorry, it's not your fault." Offering him a small smile of apology, she then nodded at him to help her down. The feel of his strong hands around her waist almost made up for the pain in her legs and lower back. She didn't know why she was in such pain - they rode enough, her body should be used to it. Then it hit her. She moaned aloud and saw Richard look at her with more concern, but she just shook her head at him. Of course, she thought, it's about that time again, first the soreness, soon I'll be in my so-horny-I-want-to-make-out-with-the-horse stage. Glancing at him, the expression on his face was that, as if she had spoken her thoughts out loud.

Wait

"Richard. Did I just say what I meant to just think?"

The laughing took her by surprise.

"Gar! This day couldn't get any worse!" Now that she was on the ground, she went to head off to the lake to bathe. However, as soon as she was out of the support of Richard's hands, her legs gave way and she stumbled to the forest floor.

Sighing in frustration, she mumbled, "The answer is yes. Yes it can get worse."

She saw him move to help her up, and flashed him a look that told him to keep back or she'd likely show him what she could really do with a pair of daggers.

Watching her pick herself up and dust off her clothes, he tried not to chuckle. Angry Kahlan was turning him on, he could still feel her in his hands, he wanted to hold her again. He saw her heading off in the direction of the lake, "Kahlan," she turned and shot daggers at him with her eyes, "When you get to the horny part of the day," her eyes widened and her jaw lowered, "come find me. Skip passed the horse." With a chuckle, Richard turned around to see to the horses and setting up camp.

Kahlan had found a lovely rocky outcropping in the lake; the water was warm there due to the shallow water and she could sit down and relax without being covered in mud and sand. Lowering her naked body into the water was like heaven. She groaned loudly, then glanced around to make sure she was still alone. Grabbing the soap, she quickly washed her hair and all the sweat and grime off her body. Reaching down to her thighs, she started rubbing them.

Spirits this feels good. Her thoughts quickly meandered down a path that she didn't often let herself travel. Imagine what Richard's hands would feel like rubbing the tightness out of my legs. Kahlan moaned and felt wetness begin to pool between her legs. Inching her hands from the outside of her thighs to the inside, she continued massaging up and down her legs. The sensations were wonderful. I guess, I'm at the horny part of my day now. Where is Richard when you need him?

Her hands began moving on their own accord now, one of them made it's way to her stomach, making soft slow circles while it moved up her body. The other hand went to her moist juncture and parting her lips, her middle finger dipped into her. The feel of how wet she was made her gasp. It had been so long since she'd allowed herself this pleasure. Justifying it now, because it would help her sore muscles relax, she continued. Lightly touching her clit with her finger, she let out a moan. Moving it in a light circle, she began to feel her pleasure build up. Her other hand had found it's way to her breast, cupping herself and rolling and squeezing her nipple.

"Oh Richard" she whispered, she always ended up calling his name when she masturbated, which is why she had to be careful when she would bring herself to climax. "I want you inside me." She ordered phantom Richard. Following her own demands, she slipped two of her own fingers into her opening. "Oh Spirits!" she gasped, giving herself a few pumps, arching her back to try to go deeper. She could never get deep enough to really satisfy her need, but it was good enough to get off most of the time. Moving the hand that was on her breast down to help, she added pressure to her bundle of nerves again. This caused her to buck against her hands, her legs spreading wide, trying to get deeper into herself.

Something was tugging on her hands, pulling at them. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a very naked Richard standing before her. He lowered his head down to kiss her. Not one to waste time, she felt him enter her with his extremely hard cock. Kahlan screamed in pleasure.

Finally, the fullness that she craved.

She was already so close to the edge, when Richard began to move inside her she began to orgasm. The feel of him pumping in and out of her while she was coming kept her climaxing longer then she could ever remember.

Richard was so turned on that he knew he would come shortly after she was beginning to settle after her seemingly endless orgasm concluded. He had been watching her almost from the start and couldn't remember a time when he was as hard that it was painful. The climax took him by surprise and he hollered her name, bucking his hips hard against hers.

Just holding each other for awhile after, letting the water settle around them, their breathing returning to normal. Richard looked her in the eyes commenting, "I guess I need to get you sore on the back of a horse more often." Both of them were taken over by a fit of laughter, which quickly dissolved into kissing. Breaking the lip lock he said, "I think I better work on loosening up your thighs some more, before we get back on those horses tomorrow."

Reaching up she pulled him back down for more of his mouth. Her thighs were sore a lot.

They might have to practice this therapy everyday.


End file.
